claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yoma
I like to think of all beings that have yoma flesh inside them as being yomas, however, there are many types of yomas: 1. Normal Yomas (NYs): created by the Organization (according to Miria), but the details of how remain completely unknown. these are the generic yomas that we see. A few of these can have the rare wings. 1A. The most powerful NY that we've seen was the "super" NY in the cathedral in Rabona holy city. Clare had originally thought that this was a voracious eater, but she didn't know that a voracious eater actually was (or refered to) an Awakened Being, which this cathedral yoma was not. 2. Claymores (Cs): created by the Organization implanting NY flesh into orphaned boys and girls. they are 2/4 human and 2/4 yoma, but appear almost entirely human. They range vastly in power and abilities. 2A. There's one unique Claymore, Clare. She was instead implanted with the flesh of another Claymore (Teresa), making Clare 3/4 human and 1/4 yoma. 2B. Half Awakens (HAs): they are Claymores whom have undergone Awakening, but haven't actually had their brains/mind taken over by the yoma inside of them due to them resisting it and de-Awakened/reverting in time. Because of this, they seem to have (some of) the power and abilities of an Awakened while remaining otherwise a Claymore. Theoretically, HAs have the potential to fully Awaken and de-Awaken at will, just like ABs and AOs can, but they still have their human brains/minds (unlike the ABs and AOs). Jean was actually the closest towards this ultimate potential (while still as a Claymore too, before she became an HA). Clare is the runner up as she can partially Awaken while keeping her human brain/mind (though she needed help from Jean to de-Awaken or else she would have Awakened, losing her human brain/mind). 3. Awakeneds (As): when a Claymore releases 80-100% yoki, their brain/mind distorts, their brain/mind Awakens, their brain/mind gets taken over by the yoma inside of them, and they become an Awakened. A few of these have the rare wings. 3A. Awakened Beings (ABs) are any Awakened rank 2-47 Claymores. Rigardo, Dauf, Agatha, and etc are some examples. 3B. Abyssal Ones (AOs) are only Awkened rank 1 Claymores. Officially there's only 3 of them (Isley, Riful, and Luciela). However, there's many more rank 1 Claymores whom have Awakened. They are ~Rafaela (if you want to include the Destroyer as her Awakening), Rosemary (but very briefly), Priscilla, ~Beth (if you want to include her Infected Awakened form as her Awakening), and Alicia. Rafaela and Beth were official given rank 2, but they are definately arguable as being rank 1's. Priscilla too was officially given rank 2, but clearly she's an (uber) rank 1 (like Teresa). 3C. Abyss Feeders/Abyss Eaters/"Demons" (AFs/AEs): created by the Organization implanting Awakened flesh into a human. I like to think of them as opposite of Clare, meaning that they are 1/4 human and 3/4 yoma. They are Awakeneds, yet they keep their human body shape and size. 3D. The Destroyer and its Fragments: The Destroyer is a new entity (which was mysteriously created from the failed "Revival Link" by Rafaela, which resulted in the two bodies only half merging with each other) that has Awakened its half merged bodies (Rafaela was a Claymore and Luciela was an AO). The Destroyer's Fragments consist of: the Huge and Small Projectiles, the Hellcats, and the Infected Hosts. However, we've seen that the Infected Hosts (or at least the powerful Hosts or mentally strong Hosts anyways) seem to actually keep their "selves" (they don't lose their "self", they or their brains/minds aren't taken over the the "mindless beast" Destroyer's mind), Yomas (all the types, except the AFs/AEs and the Destroyer and its Hellcats) are really no different then humans. They are not "mindless beasts", but rather sentient beings almost just like humans are. They are intelligent, and even have the same behaviors, including social behaviors, teamwork, and group cooperation/coordination, as humans do. Even the Abyssal Ones have shown (some) positive human emotions (Riful+Dauf=romantic love and care/concern for each other over their own lives, Isley=love and care/concern for Raki+Priscilla and fatherhood/family, and Luciela=sisterly love). They really aren't any different from humans, except for the obvious fact that they live on eating humans (yomas don't like to cannabalize their own kind just as humans don't like to as well), of being the predators of humans, and their inhuman powers/abilities. HegemonKhan 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC)